Aim True
by Palladion.x
Summary: Yukari learns, from Junpei of all people, that it's okay to be sad sometimes.


**Author's note: **So, a confession. I haven't played Persona 3 Portable for a while, over a year actually. Also I haven't ever unlocked the ultimate bow weapon in the portable version of the game, just FES. If the ultimate bow isn't the Quintessence Bow in P3P then I'm sorry for the inconsistency, but can we just pretend it is? I don't have the time currently to play through the entire game to fact check and this idea just wouldn't leave my head. Thanks.

* * *

_"It's called the Quintessence Bow. I thought you could use it during the final battle."_

_"You mean... you want me there, with you?" _

_"Of course Yukari. I wouldn't trust anyone more than I do you to keep us alive."_

Yukari stared at the bow next to her. It was lavish in design, with large green gems ornamenting the sleek, golden limbs of the bow. It was beautiful, she thought. Too beautiful really to have been used for fighting. She sighed and picked up her usual practice bow, loading another arrow and shooting at the target ahead of her. Ever since graduation day Yukari could be found on the archery field, shooting arrow after arrow until her arms were sore, her quiver emptied and her target full of tiny holes. It didn't help though, she found nothing really helped.

_"Where did you get this?" _

_"I can't tell you that, leader's secret."_

Yukari laughed at the memory, remembering the sly wink Minako had offered her, followed by the small girl bursting into a fit of giggles before running off up the stairs. She still wasn't sure where Minako had gotten the bow. They hadn't found it in Tartarus anywhere and she was sure her leader hadn't bought it. Whilst Minako did have some money, the price of a bow such as this would have been exorbitant.

Slowly she lowered her practice bow and set it on the bench behind her. She grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off her forehead and sipped from her water bottle, still eyeing the golden bow in front of her. The bow hadn't actually been used since the fateful battle. She had barely even touched it since then, just occasionally wiping it down to remove the dust. She glanced at the target ahead of her and took a deep breath. Rising from the bench she stepped up to the faint white line painted on the ground and carefully lifted the bow out of the stand. She held it comfortably in her hands. Quintessence was right, it was as if the bow had been custom made for only her. The weight balanced in her hands perfectly, she could lift it with ease and drawing back the string seemed almost effortless. She chuckled once again at her leader's thoughtfulness.

It was no use though, however much she wanted to, she couldn't use the bow without remembering what Minako did. How she watched her best friend rise up whilst they were all being forced down, watching her disappear and then fall into an endless sleep. She missed her too much. Yukari had tried everyday to be happy and positive the way Minako herself was, instead of letting that sadness and grief take over and consume her. That's what Minako would have wanted after all, but losing a best friend is hard, especially when constantly surrounded by the memories like this.

Yukari once again picked up her practice bow and continued to shoot, even as the sun started to lower in the sky, and students began to pack up around her, until she eventually collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Hey Yuka-tan what are you still doing here?" Junpei shouted across the field, running towards her. "We were meant to walk back to the dorm together an hour ago, come on."

Junpei stopped dead when he approached Yukari, seeing her on the ground and a golden bow sitting next to her, gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Hey, that bow ... is that..."

"Yeah, it's that one." She replied, not lifting her gaze from the floor.

"Are you... are you going to be okay?" He asked, extending an arm out to her.

Yukari gratefully took his hand and pulled herself up. "I have to be don't I? It's what she wanted."

Junpei didn't let go of her hand, he gripped it hard and stared her right in the eyes, confusion evident across his features.

"That's not true you know, it's okay to be not okay sometimes, or something like that." He shook his head quickly. "What I mean is you're allowed to break down, you're allowed to miss someone. She wouldn't have wanted this." he gestured his hands up and down in front of Yukari.

Yukari blinked once, then twice before replying. "That might be the smartest thing i've ever heard you say Junpei." A small smile forming on her lips.

"I thought it was Stupei?" he joked.

"Only sometimes." Yukari smiled and dusted herself off. "Go on ahead, I need to clean up, so i'll catch up to you, okay?"

Yukari watched as Junpei nodded before running off in the direction of the monorail. She turned once more to the golden bow and lifted it out of the stand then walked up to the line. She took a deep breath and raised the bow in front of her, feeling the tension in her arms as she drew back the string and held a steady position. Her fingers curl inwards as she gripped the string and then released the arrow. She didn't need to look at the target to know that she missed the bulls-eye, but it didn't matter. In her head she could still hear the _"Great job Yukari!" _From her friend, her leader and perfection isn't necessary when you have the support of those you love.


End file.
